First Time
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: Zemyx Day. I wanted to know how it felt kissing another boy; I kissed Larxene once, but that felt…really weird, now I want to kiss you…


**_Title: First Time  
Author: _**_Izzy-Lawliet  
_**_Disclaimer: _**_No, I do not own the characters, I do, although, own the plot._**_  
Pairings: _**_Zexion/Demyx_**_  
Rating: _**_M_**_  
Warnings: _**_AU, kinda OOC-ness, yaoi and whatever comes along with it._

**_Summary: Zemyx Day. _**_I wanted to know how it felt kissing another boy; I kissed Larxene once, but that felt…really weird, now I want to kiss you…_

**_Author's Note: _**I'm writing this because someone read _Guardian Angel _and wanted another Zemyx, and who am _I _to disobey? : ] So, here I am, writing a story for a lovely lady, Ally Valentine -IX-

**xxx**

"Don't!" He yelled, nudging me with his elbow to get me to lose. "Aw! You loserface!" He groaned when I won anyways. I don't know why he keeps trying, he _never _wins. And he never gets any better either. I silently laid down the controller and leaned back against the side of his twin-sized bed. "Zexion, one more round? _Please?" _He said, stressing out the last word. I shook my head defiantly and picked up the book that I had abandoned on the floor fourteen rounds ago.

It was my bible. Did I love it! I just couldn't let Demyx know I read adult romance novels. He'd make fun of me from now until the end of time. _Acheron _by _Sherrlyn Kenyon. _Yes, a total chick book, but still.

"Zexion. Zexion. Zexion. Zexion." I kept on ignoring the calls of my name. I was busy, and I was at a _really _good part in the book. "Zexion!" I ignored him again.

Minutes later and I could tell Demyx was getting irritated, if the constant sighing wasn't a clue, then the annoyed sound of his voice gave it away. A few moments later he was quiet. Then, all of a sudden, he blurted; "I kissed Larxene!"

I paused in where I was reading and gently laid down my book next to me, after inserting my homemade bookmark. I took a deep breath and looked at him carefully, trying to determine if he was lying or not. Because when he lies, he never makes eye contact, his eye twitches uncontrollably and his breathing becomes ragged. I looked for those signs, but found none. "You're. Not. Lying. Are you?" He shook his head and I took a deep, calming breath before speaking again. "You actually wasted your first kiss on that selfish, egotistical, slutty wench?"

"Don't have to put it that way, Zex… but, yeah, I guess so." I gaped only for a second before closing my mouth and taking one more deep breath, this time through my nose. "I don't think I liked it though."

"How do you not know if you liked it? Either you did. Or you didn't."

"I. Don't. Know. It felt…" He paused, causing me to get irritated.

"How did it feel? Come on, tell me?" I've never been this interested in Demyx's life, but for some reason, I wanted to know if he _really did _like kissing Larxene, I'll ask how and why later. All that matters is how it felt. If he didn't like it, then…we'll get to that when it comes.

"It felt…_weird._ I mean, I never really wanted to kiss a girl, especially _Larxene._ But, I kinda always wondered how it would feel kissing another…boy." Demyx said almost shamelessly.

"You think you're gay?" I asked, not flinching or feeling disgusted in what he just shared. I mean, that would be hypocritical of me. My brother's gay and I don't mind whatsoever, why would I mind if my best friend, who I sleep with almost every night, who I change with, who I take showers with – at school, in gym – is gay. I mean, that doesn't matter, right?

"Yeah, I think so? You don't mind, do you?" I shook my head numbly. I mean, yeah, it'll be odd for a while; I'll probably be self-conscious that he's checking me out, but I can deal with it. Him being gay doesn't change who he is. "But…never mind."

"What? Tell me Dem." Now he got me started. Every time he did something like that, I always had this uncontrollable urge…this itch to know what he was going to say. I'd resort to begging if I had to. I've done it before, I'll do it again.

"It's just…I feel weird when I'm around you. Ever since I kissed Larxene, then hang out with you, I feel this…urge to…" Was he about to say what I think? "Kiss you." Yup. He was and he did. What was I supposed to say in return, he just admitted that he likes- okay he didn't say he liked me, he just wanted to kiss me.

And that was innocent enough. I could kiss him, get rid of his urge, then we can go back to being good old normal friends like nothing ever happened. Right?

"Okay."

"'Okay' what? 'Okay' as in 'Okay, that's fine' or 'okay' as in 'Okay, I'll kiss you?'" I held up my hand, and then two fingers. This was how Demyx and I talk to each other when one of us was embarrassed or shy. "Oh." He said simply, then started to lean towards me slowly, closing his eyes while doing so. I didn't move from my spot, I didn't close my eyes, and when Demyx pressed his lips to mine, I didn't respond.

My first kiss.

Was with my best friend.

Who's a guy.

And is gay.

What am I supposed to do?

_Well, kiss him back, for starters. _ My inner Demyx told me. Yes I said my inner Demyx. By that I mean, the little Demyx inside of me that clearly wants to kiss another guy.

But it was too late for me to respond.

He had already pulled back.

"So-" Before he could actually get out an apology, I pulled him to me by placing my hand on the back of his head and pulling his lips to mine for another kiss.

I don't know why I did it.

I really don't. I just know I had this _huge _urge to kiss him again, to actually _kiss _him. And that's what I did. Our lips moved together, willingly on both parts. He scooted closer to me, laying his hand on my inner thigh, close to my crotch.

I knew Demyx was daring, but this was…wow. This was my first kiss. Yeah, I wasn't as stupid as my best friend here and would waste on some stupid blonde bitch. His lips were moving tentatively against mine and I didn't know what to do. I mean yeah, I wasn't prude, but just exactly _how _do you kiss. I guess it didn't matter to Demyx if I didn't know how to kiss, because he took control of it. Which _totally _surprised me. I felt his tongue go against my lips and I was frozen in place. But not for long, because when I didn't respond, Demyx didn't pull away like last time he simply continued to coat my lips with his saliva, moving it around the outline of them.

I opened my mouth for I don't know what reason, and immediately moaned when he entered it with his tongue. The way the wet muscle swiped along mine, in my mouth, totally turned me on; I was hard before I could think about it.

"Zexion," He whispered against my lips, pecking occasionally, leaving me wanting more. "I want to do _so much _with you."

"Like…?" I said innocently, that's how I was, I didn't act like I knew anything, but I was actually very educated in sex.

"I want to…" His trailed his lips along my cheek to my ear where he started to nibble. He moved his body over mine, straddling me. "Fuck you." He said daringly. I gasped and then moaned. The way he breathed that in my ear, wow…and his tongue, it went around my ear in the most enticing way.

"How…?" I asked naively. Demyx barely had his first kiss, how did he know all this? How did he know how to be such a turn on?

"How what, Zexion," He moaned out my name in the sexiest way.

"How do you know what to do?"

"Those books of yours, I found them while I was at your house a while ago, I took some, read them, and returned them before you knew anything. So I know _a lot _of things." I blushed. I can't believe he found the adult books. I have like thirty or forty of them.

I didn't really think much on it, because his hands were very distracting. One was around my neck, pulling lightly on my hair, while the other one was going up and under my shirt, trailing along my skin, leaving goose bumps in its wake.

"Can we…you know?" Demyx asked me, looking directly into my eyes. "I want to…try at least. I don't want to use you, but I want to know how it's done."

"What makes you think _I _know how to do it?" I asked, appalled, what was I? A man-whore?!

"Well, I thought you would know. You always seem so educated and knowing and experienced."

"But I'm not gay!" I may have said a little too rudely.

"Then why did you kiss me?" He asked, his voice changing from embarrassed to angry in seconds flat.

"I didn't!" I stood up, pushing him off, "_You _kissed _me!_" I accused, watching him stand up.

"God! You are such a jerk. You kissed me back, and you liked it. So don't deny it, Zexy." He said.

I was about to retort when_, Wait, did he just say…?_ "Did you say 'sexy'?"

"No! I said _Zexy_! _Z-E-X-Y!" _He corrected. "Although you _are _kind of sexy." I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck, laughing nervously. That nervous laugh started to turn into a real laugh, both of us ending up on the floor holding our stomachs and whatnot. "Now that was weird." Demy said, causing me to agree, still getting over that _very _weird laughing fit.

"You really think I'm sexy?" I had to know. I mean, I've never been called sexy before. I was always that 'weird emo guy'. And I _wasn't _emo. Although I may be weird.

"Yeah, I mean," He crawled to me and sat on his legs, his hands on his knees. "Your eyes are this strange, but pretty, blue color; and your hair. Don't get me started on your hair. It's so soft and such a gorgeous color, especially when you get out of the shower and towel dry it, it gleams in the light." We both blushed at the same time. After that, he lifted his hand and put it on my hair, tucking a strand of hair that _refused _to go where I wanted it to. But with Demyx, it stayed behind my ear. "You're _very _sexy." He said at last, whispering it.

During that, our heads seemed to move closer to each other, falling to different sides so when our lips finally did manage to touch again, it was much more natural.

His tongue was immediately in my mouth, not that I minded whatsoever. It was nice, the feeling, it was just one completeness that I never had. And if this was all I was every going to get, then I would be fine with that. But I really wouldn't have minded if I got more.

"More." I mumbled, not even realizing it left my mouth until Demyx looked at me with wide eyes.

"Really?" I nodded and pressed my lips against his, trailing them downward until I got to his neck, where my lips were blocked by his muscle shirt. I had my hands clawing at his shirt, trying to get it up and off of him, needing to kiss and see more skin. "Zexion, stop, wait." I did as he said reluctantly. "I don't…know how to do any of this stuff."

"Neither do I, so let's just go with the flow." Now that was _so _un-me like. I can't believe I just said that.

"That's my specialty." Demyx smiled, going back to kissing me, running his hands along my body, under my lifted shirt. He lifted it up, breaking our kiss to take it off and look me in the eye for a moment. "You sure about this? I know I am, but I need to know if you really want this or if you're just doing this to make me happy, because if that's the case, then we won't do this, I don't want you to do this because you-" I cut off his speech by kissing him, undoing his pants while I traced my lips along his jaw, licking every part of his smooth skin that I could reach while I laid him down and pulled off his pants along with his boxers.

I ran my hands down to his hips, slowly running my hands over his cock. He immediately bucked into my hand, yelling out my name. Good thing we're home alone. When I went to pull away my hand to trace elsewhere, his hand landed on top of mine, laying it back down on himself. "Ple-please, Zexion. Don't stop." I smirked and did as he said, rubbing my hand along his length carefully. I mean, the only time I ever did this was alone in my bedroom, but never on somebody else, so this was a little weird. "Just do what you would to yourself." I nodded and fisted him, going at a slow, meaningful pace.

I was a little grossed out by the texture of his length. It was _so _different touching another's but my own – don't take it the wrong way, I didn't do this to myself often. But then again, I liked how Demyx arched his back and his face scrunched up in pleasure and my name slowly rolled off his tongue. It was really hot…

His hands were laid palm down on the floor behind him and his legs were bent at the knees, giving him leverage to thrust up into my hand. I let my hand go all the way down the base, up to the coarse hair that bundled at the top and then back down to the tip where pre-come was oozing out from. It looked…good. I bent my head without Demyx's realization, seeing as how his head was thrown back and his eyes were tightly closed. I leaned my head down, running my tongue along the tip where the pre-come came from. I kept my eyes on his face, wanting to see his reaction. His eyes almost popped out of his skull and his head snapped forward so fast it cracked. I smirked and took his erection into my mouth, starting out slowly and then sucking harder after his moans got louder. Demyx's hands were clawing at the floor, obviously wanting and _needing _something to grasp. Wanting to help him out, I let my hand wander up to his, grabbing one and entangling it in my hair.

What I didn't expect was him to pull so hard..

But, for some reason it didn't bother me, it just sent this weird heated thrill through my body that caused me to shiver, but not because it was cold, because it wasn't.

He came minutes later, spilling down my throat like no tomorrow, and I didn't mind swallowing it. I don't get why people say it tastes bitter, it doesn't taste that bad, not whatsoever, I actually kind of liked it, I couldn't really get enough of it. But when Demyx's hand pulled me up completely and his cock fell from my mouth, I moaned in frustration.

"What?" He panted, pressing his lips against mine breathlessly.

"I wasn't done…" I complained, blushing when Demyx grinned wildly at me.

"But I wanna turn…" I blushed hard and nodded, letting him push me back onto the floor, my head resting on a pillow that had fallen to the ground hours ago. He took his time taking off my clothes, running his tongue along my stomach and chest while he pushed my shirt up. When it bunched around my neck and shoulders, I pulled it off and lay back down, moaning when his tongue started to play with my nipple. It was a weird sensation that I had obviously never felt before. It wasn't uncomfortable – actually, it was quite the opposite. While his mouth worked at my chest, he let his hands start on my pants, pushing them, along with my boxers, down and off.

When I was completely bare, I tried to cover up, using my hands to hide my erection. "Zexion!" Demyx snapped, his face showing anger. "I wanna see…" He ended up whining.

"But…I'm small…" It's true, well…sort of. I'm average size, but compared to Demyx…I'm small.

"No you aren't; now move your hands so I can see." I did as he said and gasped when he replaced my hands with one of his own, running it along the whole length before gripping it softly close to the tip. I watched him closely – trying not to lose focus through the pleasure. His head was nearing my cock, and his tongue was slowly leaving his mouth. It had barely touched my hardened member before I screamed and my hips bucked of their own accord.

The feeling was just too good. Like nothing before.

Demyx chuckled slightly before wrapping his lips around me, sucking experimentally. I gasped and started to move my hips, wanting more of the feeling.. I felt more then heard Demyx laugh some more before he continued to suck. I moaned loudly, not being able to deal with the pleasure that I was getting with Demyx's mouth around me.

"Demy…" I moaned, my hand going to his mullet to pull along the strands. "Fuck!" I moaned, not being able to hold back as I came. The feeling, so much better than it was alone, it felt so much more powerful, my body so much hotter.

"_Mmm,_" Demyx moaned around me after I finished, making the sensitivity rocket.

"No more…" I muttered, pulling him up and cuddling into his chest.

"Enjoy that?" I 'mhm'ed and closed my eyes, ready for sleep.

**xxx**

_I know I promised you I'd make them go all the way, Ally, but I couldn't. For some reason I was failing completely at doing smut in this story. I hope ya forgive me!_


End file.
